Left 4 Dead Wiki talk:Poll Archive
Okay, this is going to be where we decide on what the topic of a new weekly poll should be. Any suggestions thus far? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 05:35, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Also, please sign your suggestions with your signature (~~~~)! We'd like to know exactly who to give credit to without having to dig through the history to find you. 23:56, 16 April 2009 (UTC) All suggestions should be put into a new section, preferably with a subsection called "Votes" beneath the text. If it's not added in by the one who made the suggestion, it will be added in. Voters should place their vote with # (For or Against) ~~~~, at the very least. A comment or a reason for support or opposition is optional. The numbers ((0/0), by default) in the title of a new suggestion's section will be changed regularly to tally how many votes were for and how many were against a poll. If you are not adding a suggestion for a poll, please mark your section with something like Not a poll. Pistol findings (0/0) okay if found yourself with just a pistol and you only pick up one of these which would it be? *moltov *propane tank *pipe bomb *extra pistol *gas can *pills Spygon 00:04, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Votes # For - It's kinda an interesting question now that I think about it. Though it seems like adding a medkit would be nice. Nirkit 05:41, 10 May 2009 (UTC) # I'd vote for an extra pistol... --SilentShadow 07:29, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Who would you rather be? *Zoey *Bill *Francis *Louis *Boomer *Witch *Tank *Hunter *Smoker :: User:Elite-Nachos Votes Fav Tier 2 weapon (0/0) What is your favourite Tier 2 Weapon? *Autoshotgun *Assault Rifle *Hunting Rifle Darkman 4 01:07, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Votes The Part of the DLC your the most excited for (0/0) What part of the up and coming DLC are you excited to try? *Survival Mode *Dead air and Death Toll on Versus *Everything! *Theres DLC coming out? Siric312 01:29, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Votes Comments # This might be nice, but it probably needs a title change or something, heh. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 15:58, 27 April 2009 (UTC) #* Put it up. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 22:00, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Favorite Campaign on Expert (1/0) What is your favorite campaign to play on Expert? *No Mercy *Death Toll *Dead Air *Blood Harvest Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 20:01, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Votes # Support; Could we make it "what's your favorite campaign?" I think it would serve a wider spectrum. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 15:58, 27 April 2009 (UTC) #*Put it up. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 03:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Favorite Survivor Character (0/0) Who is your favorite survivor to play as? *Bill *Francis *Louis *Zoey RagnorokTheDivine 12:02, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Votes Favorite Special Infected (0/1) Favorite special infected *Hunter *Tank *Boomer *Smoker *Witch *I hate them all the same! (Book It 02:25, 21 April 2009 (UTC)) Votes # Oppose; I'm pretty sure this has already been used. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 15:58, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Favorite Infected Tactic (0/0) What's your favorite tactic to use against survivors in Versus? *Drag them into an alarm car as a smoker *Hit cars at them as a tank *Whittle them down with 25 point pounces as a hunter *Make them disturb the witch *Attack a lone survivor where they can't be rescued (ie: when all the others have gone down a sewer drain and can't climb back up) Nirkit 14:24, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Votes Favorite Game Type (0/0) What is your favorite game type? * Campaign Mode * Versus Mode * Survival Mode * The game type where you kill zombies. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 15:58, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Putting this one up, as it still relates to the somewhat new Survival Mode. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 21:15, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Votes #For - Good question, and the 4th option is funny. Nirkit 05:42, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Favorite Survivor? Who is your favorite survivor? *Bill *Zoey *Francis *Louis --L4Dfan1837 23:19, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Votes Favorite Weapon/explosive What is your favorite weapon OR explosive (only choose from one category, please!)? *Pump Shotgun *Submachine Gun *Assault Rifle *Auto Shotgun *Hunting Rifle *Minigun *Molotov Cocktail *Pipe Bomb *Gas Can *Oxygen Tank *Propane Tank --L4Dfan1837 23:19, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Votes #Oppose - Seems like it should be split up into a bunch of different categories. Gas canisters and Propane/O2 tanks seem like they should get their own poll - maybe throw the minigun in there. Or put the minigun in with the Molotov and the Pipebomb. There's enough questions about Tier 2 weaponry. Nirkit 05:47, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Xbox or PC (0/0) Would you rather play Left 4 Dead on the PC, or the Xbox 360? *Xbox 360 *PC Votes No more polls. Vote. Any polls after this point will be deleted. It's supposed to be a thing where you actually vote on what should be on the front page, not create five million new polls that no one ever votes on. Next time I'll have to set a limit... -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 21:54, 7 May 2009 (UTC)